1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle hitch covers and more specifically to secure, protective, and decorative vehicle hitch covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles capable of towing may have permanent or removable towing equipment, such as a ball mount and hitch ball. When not in use, some drivers may find the equipment unsightly, or may also wish to protect the equipment from rust, dirt, or other damage. Some vehicles may have a permanent or non-adjustable ball mount, or some drivers may use their hitch ball and ball mount frequently enough that they may not wish to remove it for storage. A ball cover may therefore be used to cover the hitch ball.
The aspects or the problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued; they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.